


Kate's New Kink

by Anonymous



Series: Lots and Lots of Es-kink-pades I [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Kink Discovery, Showers, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kate and Abby decide to experiment in the bedroom...or in this case, the bathroom. Kate is a little more into it than anticipated.





	Kate's New Kink

Kate laid on her back on the floor, rolling her hips in a desperate attempt to get comfortable as her hands were tied with a silk scarf over her head. Abby was sitting on top of her, naked as the day she was born, just like Kate. Kate looked up at Abby, covered in tattoos, hair in those signature ponytails. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing, Abby?” Kate asked, feeling butterflies flutter in her stomach.

“Kate, I’ve had at least three Caf-POWs in the past two hours, and I didn’t get to go to the bathroom at all since I started drinking them. This will work.”

Resisting the urge to squirm, Kate said, “Yeah, no, I can tell you have to go, but…are you sure? The clean-up--”

“Won’t be as bad as you think,” Abby said. “We’re doing this on tile for a reason, Katie. It’s not just to help me __go__ , I can do that wherever, I’ve gotten used to letting go whenever I need to.”

Kate bit her lip as she remembered the first time she had caught Abby wearing diapers. It had led to them talking more intimately than they normally did, both of them confessed their feelings, and had ultimately led to them trying out several different kinks. Watersports would be their latest. “If you’re sure…” Kate said.

Abby leaned down to kiss Kate on the lips, long and lingering. Her swollen bladder pressed against them both, and Abby let out a throaty moan as she forced herself to straighten back up. “I’m one-hundred percent sure, Kate,” she breathed. “This hurts…”

“That’s what you get for drinking three Caf-POWs in two hours,” Kate said.

Abby’s forehead creased as she frowned. “I’m…I’m trying to hold it in, but it’s hard…”

Kate rolled her hips, jostling Abby and causing her to gasp. “Naughty girl,” Abby said, with a glare.

“That’s why we’re here, isn’t it?” Kate asked. “To be naughty?”

Abby smiled. “I like the way you think,” she said, rubbing a hand over her distended bladder. She pressed on it and gave a little gasp that came out not unlike a mewl.

Kate tried to reach forward, to feel Abby’s bladder for herself, but remembered she was tied up and her hands held in place by a suction-cup hook on the bathtub. Instead, she jostled Abby again, nearly letting her fall off before stopping.

Abby smirked at Kate and pressed down on Kate’s hips, moving forward to rest further up her stomach. Abby rubbed her bladder again with one hand. “You like this, huh? Me, full bladder, sitting on top of you, just waiting for the right moment to release all over you?”

Kate bit her lip, but a moan left her anyway. She nodded, trying to get more comfortable, or do anything about her growing excitement below, but was unable to even shift sideways. She was completely at Abby’s mercy, and it was __so hot.__

Abby pressed lightly on her bladder, groaning. “I’m not sure how much longer I can hold it, Katie…”

“Then don’t!” Kate pleaded. “Just let go!”

Abby squirmed and considered. “I want this to be authentic, though, a couldn’t-hold-it-any-longer accident.”

Kate yanked against the scarf holding her, but Abby was an excellent rope tier. “Can I at least get a kiss?” Kate asked.

Abby smiled and leaned forward, and Kate’s eyes closed as they shared a passionate kiss. Abby’s hands were firmly placed on Kate’s hips so she couldn’t try anything, but Kate was so caught in the kiss that she didn’t even consider it.

A sharp intake of breath and Abby instinctively leaning away broke it off, and Kate only had to wonder why for half a second before the hot liquid pooling beneath Abby on Kate’s stomach registered in Kate’s mind. The faint yellow spread from between Abby’s lips, and Abby sighed in relief as the puddle only grew.

Kate could feel herself growing desperately wet as Abby started massaging her clit, as she continued to pee. The stream only quickened as Abby tensed at the first touch, and the puddle began running off Kate’s sides onto the floor. The heat remained even after most of the urine had made its way to the floor, and Kate whined, bucking up with the one side Abby hadn’t held down.

Abby was panting, her movements quick and skilled as she ran her fingers over her sweet spot again and again and again until Abby leaned back, moaning, “Kate!” as she shuddered and ground into Kate’s stomach, making Kate painfully aware of her own need.

As Abby came down from her high, she moved off of Kate and in between her spread legs, grinning. “Don’t worry, Katie, it’s your turn now.”

Kate only had the wherewithal to say, “Wait--” before Abby placed one of her cold hands over Kate’s mound, and Kate’s body instinctively released.

Abby jumped in surprise, but used her thumb to rub up against Kate’s clit all the same after she laughed for a second. Kate whined, and tried to reach up with her hips to gain more traction, causing the hiss of her pee to turn into a steady tinkling noise as the pee fell into the rapidly-growing puddle.

Kate barely even registered she had stopped urinating before Abby stuck two fingers up Kate’s pussy, using her thumb to continue to stroke Kate’s clit. Kate felt lost in sensory ecstasy, and no sooner did Abby find Kate’s G-spot than did Kate’s muscles tense up, her hips bucking upward and hands straining against the scarf as she cried out and came long and hard.

Kate fell back onto the floor, into the warm, slightly sticky mess she and Abby had created, and she grinned at Abby. “Okay, I’d totally be willing to do this again,” she murmured.

Abby laughed and said, “Really? I couldn’t tell.” She leaned forward and her nimble fingers quickly undid the scarf holding Kate. “I have towels under the sink…”

Kate sat up and helped Abby retrieve the towels, covering the floor with them as Abby started up the shower and undid her pigtails. “We both could use a wash,” Abby said.

Humming her agreement, Kate stepped into the spray, where Abby was already waiting for her, and they kissed, Abby’s tongue running over Kate’s teeth and Kate nibbling lightly on Abby’s lower lip before they parted. Abby grabbed a washcloth and lathered it up, rubbing it over Kate’s stomach and hips. “So, you really enjoyed that, huh?” she teased.

“I wasn’t even aware I could be into that,” Kate said, “But it was really hot--in more ways than one.”

Abby laughed and continued rubbing Kate clean. “We will need to talk about this more before we do it again,” Abby pointed out. “Talk about clean-up, and where we might do it, and maybe I could record it…”

“Abby!” Kate exclaimed, feeling scandalized at the thought of someone __watching__  her get off by being used as a toilet.

“…Or not,” Abby said, grinning sheepishly. She wrung out the washcloth and let Kate rinse, and clean her up a bit. “Still, I think that you being tied up, helpless to stop me as I get you all wet both ways would be pretty fun to watch.”

Kate squirmed uncomfortably as she thought about Abby recording them. “Yeah, no, not yet,” Kate said. “I would need to get through some serious mental barriers before I’d be comfortable with that.”

“Well,” Abby said, turning to leave a kiss on Kate’s cheek. “I am willing to wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" at the end of it and I'll leave it be.


End file.
